Player Two
by Cascore
Summary: Luigi takes a look at his role as "Player Two".


**AN: Hey there peeps, and welcome to my take on Luigi's role as "Player Two". Be sure to go and check out "Player One" if you haven't already, if you want to see some Mario.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo characters and locations are property of Nintendo. The "Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" theme song background music is property of "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air". I hate disclaimers. That opinion is property of me, and probably a few other authors around the site.**

* * *

Luigi was leaning against a wall in a dark, unknown location. His hands were in his pockets and he looked at the ground, allowing the lip of his trademark green "L" hat to cover his eyes. A spotlight sounded and turned onto him, illuminating his person. He looked up and the background music of the theme song to "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" began to play.

"Now this is a story, all about me," he began, "Discoverin' how unfair life can be. So if you have a minute then I will tell you, how messed up it is to be 'Player Two'."

The music faded away, Luigi looked down once more, and the spotlight shut off. Luigi let out a small sigh before letting silence permeate the air.

**

* * *

**

World 1-1

**"They made me a coward."**

Mario appeared on the scene, stylishly dispatched a Goomba with ease. He jumped, dodged, and grabbed flawlessly, quickly becoming Super Mario after acquiring a Mushroom. He sped along without a hitch, defeating enemy after enemy as he came closer and closer to the small castle at the end of the level.

Trailing far behind was Luigi, poking his head into the level meekly. He stepped into the level, looked around, and, deciding it was safe enough, continued forward. He had his eye on the first "?" block, knowing it contained a much sought-after Mushroom.

"Finally, now it is time for Super Luigi!" he said happily as he approached the block. Before he could get directly under it however, a Goomba walked up, causing Luigi to freeze on the spot. The Goomba stopped as well. Soon, the two found themselves staring each other down. The moment was tense and Luigi soon felt himself sweating around his brow and his mustache twitched.

The Goomba stepped forward. Luigi stepped back. The Goomba took two steps forward. Luigi took two steps back. Then, before Luigi knew it, the Goomba started run at him with all its speed. Luigi, startled, tried to turn and run away. However, an invisible wall stood in his way, making it impossible to go back any further.

He pushed, clawed, punched, kicked, sumo wrestled, and begged the wall to move, but it stood firm. Meanwhile, the Goomba was fast approaching, and Luigi knew there was only one thing he could do.

He turned back to face the Goomba, closed his eyes, and breathed in deep. This was his moment. He could do it. All he had to do was jump and land on the Goomba and he would succeed.

The scene of a bold, muscular, handsome Luigi jumping into the air played out. A cape extended from the back of his collar and waved gallantly in the wind as he came down to land on top of the easily defeated Goomba.

Luigi stood up straight, hands at his hips, giving a dazzling smile as hordes of Toads came out of the woodworks, congratulating his heroic act. Confetti and music filled the air as a parade was held in his honor.

He stood atop the large, most grandiose float there ever was, with Daisy wrapped in his arm. She gave him a kiss on the nose, causing the crowds to cheer and Luigi to raise his eyebrow twice, suggestively. He then swooped Daisy in a picturesque kiss for the ages.

Sadly, this was far from the actual situation. Luigi, sad and pathetic, was bent over on the ground, begging for mercy at the foot of the Goomba, who stopped and was now simply looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Please don't hurt me Mr. Goomba!" Luigi pleaded. "I beg of you, please please please please please let me go!"

"Oh…man, dude," the Goomba stumbled, looking around nervously. "Come on man, get up…stop making such a scene."

"But…I…can't…do…it!" Luigi said between quick, crying breaths. "I'm not like my brother; I can't do stuff like this! Please, please just let me by. I'll give you all the coins I have! Please!"

"Ugh, dude, for Bowser's sake, get a hold of yourself," the Goomba mumbled, getting nervous now that a crowd was gathering. "Look, I'll stand perfectly still alright? All you have to do is jump on me. I won't move or anything. Just…stop being so pathetic."

"But I can't do it!" Luigi persisted, bawling. Now the Koopa Troopas and Goombas gathered around were beginning to murmur amongst themselves.

The Goomba that stood before Luigi grew even more uncomfortable and slowly walked around him, continuing on his way. As Luigi continued to cry, the crowd slowly dispersed, shaking their heads at the mess of a man.

One Koopa Troopa threw a few coins, which hit Luigi in the head and caused him to jump in surprise.

"Go buy yourself some backbone," the Koopa Troopa muttered as he crawled away. "'Player Two', I swear." Luigi now sat there, sniffling in silence, all alone.

**

* * *

**

Yoshi's Island

**"They made me unimportant."**

"Hey, I dunno who this kid is, but I want him and his diaper…dead!" Baby Bowser commanded upon seeing Baby Mario sitting next to a bush in the jungles of Yoshi's Island. He was sucking on a pacifier, his large red hat barely remaining above his eyes.

"What about the other one, Your Yuckiness?" Kamek asked, pointing at the second baby on the scene. Baby Bowser looked at the baby and grumbled.

"Greenie?" he said, squinted. "I dunno. He doesn't seem like a threat." Baby Luigi was also sucking a pacifier like his brother was. "Forget about him. Get the red guy!"

"As you wish," Kamek said, rushing forward toward Baby Mario.

A green Yoshi appeared from behind a bush and kicked Kamek off his broom before he could reach Baby Mario.

"Yoshi Yoshi! (Not if I have anything to say about it!)," he exclaimed before quickly placing Baby Mario on his back. A yellow Yoshi appeared from behind the same bush and approached Baby Luigi.

"Yoshi? (What about this one?)," he asked, pointing at Baby Luigi. The green Yoshi looked at Baby Luigi quickly and shook his head.

"Yoshi. Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi. (Naw. He seems like the not-as-important 'Player Two' type.)," the green Yoshi said. "Yoshi Yoshi! (Now let's go!)"

The Yoshis made their escape with Baby Mario, and Baby Bowser and Kamek followed close behind. Now Luigi sat alone, looking after the riled group. He soon looked forward once more, sucking on his pacifier silently.

Hours went by, and soon, dusk was setting upon Baby Luigi. He hadn't moved however. He simply sat, sucking on the pacifier.

As night began to set in, a pair of Shy Guys dressed in red and carrying spears happened upon the abandoned child. They stopped, examined Baby Luigi, then looked at each other.

"Gobbledegook asnippysnap? (This one look good enough for dinner?)," one of the Shy Guys asked.

"Mumbojumbo persnickety. (I don't feel like having 'Player 2' tonight.)," the second Shy guy answered. The first shrugged and they walked past Baby Luigi without another word.

Baby Luigi watched them for a while, then looked forward once more. He sucked on his pacifier well into the night.

**

* * *

**

Luigi's Mansion

**"They made me clumsy."**

"…Oh heck no," Luigi muttered, gazing up at the large, dim mansion. "…Mario would be kidnapped and taken to the scariest place imaginable… Then again, the last place he was taken to was just weird… The Koopas didn't even hurt me when I touched them. And Bowser, my goodness, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Actually, that last place…wait a minute, Mario. Okay, let's do this."

Luigi slowly opened the front door of the mansion and poked his head inside.

"Mario?" he muttered nervously. He stepped in slowly and the door closed behind him automatically. He looked over his shoulder quickly, but remained still for a few moments. Remembering he had a flashlight, Luigi quickly dug into his pocket and pulled it out. He flicked it on just in time to witness an orange ghost floating mere inches away from his face.

The ghost let out a ghastly scream, startling Luigi intensely. The flashlight quickly flew out of his hand and spun in the air, beaming light all around the room.

Forgetting about the ghost, Luigi clamored for his flashlight. He fumbled the tool as it came back to his hands. It tumbled, spun quickly, and crashed onto the floor, shattering the light bulb within. The room was silent for a few moments before the ghost made a series of sounds, apparently speaking.

"Ahahaharihuagfinastuklioshomizonofu. Superefua. (Oh man, dude, it's gonna be way hard to find your way around here without a flashlight… Ah well, sucks to be you.)"

The ghost then disappeared, leaving Luigi alone in the utter silence. He didn't know what to do. His flashlight was broken, he was scared stiff, and he couldn't see a thing.

A good ten minutes passed before Luigi got up the nerve to take a single step. It proved to be a mistake however, as his foot didn't touch solid ground and he fell, tumbling down a long, rigid slope that he quickly recognized as stairs.

Two ghosts appeared at the top of the steps and watched as he fell for the next thirty seconds, grunting and screaming every single time he connected with a step.

"Bahaha. (Dude, ouch.)," one of the ghosts said, wincing.

"Reskioflavin docli? (Since when have there been stairs right here.)," the second ghost asked.

"Seriousfuratu oni. Gyfherdser. (I have no idea. The poor guy's so clumsy though, these stairs probably appeared just because he chose to walk in the dark.)," the first ghost answered.

Distant crying could be heard from the bottom of the steps, Luigi having finally arrived at the end of the staircase.

"MAAARIO-HO-HO!!" he whined through his tears. The two ghosts shook their heads in pity before disappearing to continue their own devices throughout the mansion.

**

* * *

**

"But, it's not all bad…"

Luigi was leaning against a palm tree, looking out at the sunset off in the horizon. The coast of Delfino Island was always a nice place to visit, and could put anyone at ease with its gentle waves and beautiful scenery.

He was smiling, the lip of his hat raised up high so his eyes were shown brightly. His arms were folded until a small Toad boy approached him with a pen and a piece of paper in hand.

"Excuse me sir, but would you happen to be Luigi?" the boy asked excitedly. Luigi looked down at him and unfolded his arms. He knelt down to meet the boy eye-to-eye, smiling.

"That's me alright," he responded. The boy lit up immediately.

"Mr. Luigi, could I have your autograph please?" he asked, holding up the pen and paper.

"Sure thing buddy," Luigi said, taking the items. "And what's your name little guy?"

"Chris T.!" the boy answered happily. Luigi read his autograph as he wrote it.

"To Chris T.

Always try your best, and never let fear stand in your way.

Your Pal,

Luigi"

Luigi handed the paper and pen back to Chris, who accepted them giddily.

"Thank you Mr. Luigi, I really appeshiate it!" he said happily before running off to rejoin his parents, standing a few feet away. His mother knelt down to look at the autograph with her son as the father approached Luigi, smiling. Luigi stood back up straight as the Toad came to him.

"Thanks Luigi, you've made my son's day," he said. "He's a very big fan of yours. As am I. I hope you never change."

Luigi simply nodded, maintaining his smile. The father nodded as well and rejoined his family. The trio soon departed and Luigi leaned against the tree once more, folding his arms across his chest.

**"I'm an inspiration for people. I'm the coward who overcomes his fears. I'm the forgotten one that proves everyone is important. I'm the klutz that can perform wonders with a steady hand. I am the unsung hero that people can relate with. Sure, I may never leave my brother's shadow, but I'm okay with that. He deserves that spotlight. Because for every hero, there has to be a 'Player Two' right behind to make sure everything turns out alright."**


End file.
